


Wonder Where You Are

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [24]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking up at the same night sky doesn't work the way Brian and Justin thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> The last in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals' [Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ml7TmC__eDc).

Once, when Justin was truly wasted, he called Brian, his speech slurred, and said “I always heard if you miss somebody you should look up at the stars, because you’re looking at the same ones, and you won’t feel so far away. But I tried it tonight and it’s fucking bullshit. I miss you more.”

Brian had laughed, had eased Justin into a more pleasant conversation, and some even more pleasant phone sex. But when he’d hung up, he’d gone over to look out the window, and realized Justin was exactly right.

It  _was_ bullshit.

Yes, he knew Justin wasn’t that far away from him. Yes, they saw each other all the time. But somehow, when Brian looked up at the night sky, safely tucked away in his loft, all he could think about was how he had no idea exactly where Justin was. If he was in his shithole of an apartment or holed up in his studio, if he was working late at the restaurant or if he was out with friends. 

It wasn’t that Brian was obsessing over it. It was just that he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Brian closed his eyes. It was a particularly starry night, which somehow made it all the worse. _Christ_ , this was fucking hard.

His phone rang, and Brian snapped out of his daze long enough to pick it up. “Hey.”

“The stars are bright tonight,” Justin said. “I’m making a wish.”

Brian smiled and pulled back the curtains again, carefully selecting the biggest and brightest star in the sky. “Yeah,” he said. “Me, too.”


End file.
